


Speaking, Not Speaking

by lucretiafly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiafly/pseuds/lucretiafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wonders how it got to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking, Not Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** lucretiafly  
> **Pairing:** House/Wilson.  
> **Rating:** PG-13 at the most for references to sex.  
> **Word count:** 200 exactly.  
> **Disclaimer:** Do not own House, just like to play with him. All rights go to David Shore/Bad Hat Harry productions.

They still spoke, still passed banter, shared lunch, watched TV together - but it lacked energy, passion. It was if they were repeating well-rehearsed lines; too long in this routine to change, although they no longer cared. The only time they came close to anything with real fire behind was when House - stressed from a hard case, driven to distraction with pain, or just damn lonely - would knock on Wilson's bedroom door. Wilson would hesitate and sigh, but let House in anyway; needing to feel that maybe, they were still alive.

They never spoke, but Wilson craved the closeness - trying to take from physical contact what he couldn't get emotionally. The sex was good - after so long they knew what would get them off effectively - but it was selfish. They would take what they need and then House would leave, without a word or a glance to the man in the bed.

Wilson sighed and climbed under his duvet. It was late and he should sleep, but he willed himself to stay awake - waiting as he did every night, hoping House would knock on his door.


End file.
